Cavaleiros do zodíaco no havaí!
by draco-sama
Summary: O primeiro capítulo desta engraçadíssima fic criada por mim ( draco-sama) e minha amiga Iue-chan.


Santuário em férias - Havaí

Cap 1 Confusões na hora da partida

Estavam todos os cavaleiros na sala do Mestre, pensativos, até que Kaus falou:

Paris!

Lógico que não! Seu francesinho! – fala Saga

Eu prefiro Calcutá!- fala Shaka

Nããããoooo!!! –gritam os cavaleiros – foi o destino do ano passado!

Ta bem, ta bem! – defende-se Shaka

Eu voto pelo Rio de Janeiro! – Fala Aldebaran

Fomos lá no ano retrasado!- fala Seiya

Então vamos para o Havaí! – Sugestiona Afrodite – Adoro aqueles colares de flores!

Então uma sombra negra paira sobre os cavaleiros.

A idéia é boa, vinda do Afrodite...- Fala Saori – Quem vota pelo Havaí?

Todos levantam a mão.

Então vamos para o Havaí! – Fala Saori colocando um óculos escuro, com aro de tartaruga cor-de-rosa.

Afrodite desmaia de emoção por ter sua idéia aceita.

Pouco depois, os cavaleiros estavam fazendo suas malas.

Qual deles?- Se pergunta Hyoga.

O que foi, pato? – indaga Ikki que deixara Shun encarregado de sua mala p/ aquecer os ânimos, literalmente.

Não sei se levo minha sunga rosa de bolinhas roxas e mau cavalo- marinho inflável verde com bolinhas amarelas, ou se escolho a multicolorida e a bóia de borboleta amarelo-laranja e púrpura florescente.

Pergunte pro Jabú, ele é quem entende disso. – fala Ikki com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Um tempo depois, ouve-se um estrondo vindo da casa de Aquário.

Mestre?! – exclama Hyoga correndo com um turbante de toalha na cabeça e enrolado numa toalha estampada com muitos patinhos.

Chegando lá, Hyoga encontrou Kamus tentando colocar uma máquina de gelo na mala ( era a máquina a causa do barulho!).

O que é isso mestre? – Exclama Hyoga ao ver a máquina – O senhor já é uma fábrica de gelo, pra que levar isso?

O que é isso pergunto eu! – Fala Kamus ao ver os trajes de Hyoga – Você é de cisne ou de marreco?

Ah, mestre! O mundo é gay!

Pode ser gay, mas ridículo...

Não enche! –Falou Hyoga, indo embora rebolando.

Por que eu tinha de ser mestre daquela bicha!? – Exclama Kamus amargurado.

Que homem insensível!- Fala Hyoga para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Shun arruma a mala de Ikki:

Ikki!

O que é?

Não sei se coloco minha sunga rosa ou se coloco a sunga verde na mala!

Ikki vai de cara no chão.

Você me chama pra isso!?- Grita ele.

Também, é que eu não sei se coloco o seu pijama de ursinho ou se coloco o de estrelinhas?

Fala baixo! Eu tenho que manter minha fama de durão!

Desculpa, é que...

Ouve-se uma risadinha abafada do lado de fora.

Quem está aí? – pergunta Ikki olhando sério pra Shun.

Desculpa...

Ikki olha no corredor e vê Máscara da Morte e Jabú caíndo na gargalhada.

Pijama de urso! Há! Há! Há! – ri Jabú.

Pijama de estrela! Há! Há! Há! – ri Máscara da Morte.

Ikki ia lançar uma Ave Fênix, mas Shun o impediu.

Não faça isso! Se o fizer, vai provar que é verdade!

Está bem! –resmunga Ikki conformando-se.

E os dois continuaram rindo.

Shyriu arruma sua mala tranqüilamente e vai ajudar Seiya, que está enrolado com a sua mala e a de Saori. Estava colocando cuecas na mala dela e biquínis na sua.

Que bagunça é essa, Seiya?- Exclama Shyriu ao ver a mala de Seiya.- O que esse abacate está fazendo dentro da mala? E esse frango assado com farofa? Seu farofeiro!!! E por que várias meias com desenhos de coelhinhos? E... essas calcinhas? Seiya! Esperava isso do Hyoga, mas de você?!

Eu coloquei errado, isso é da Saori!- Defende-se.

Ta bom! – Fala Shyriu com um sorrisinho cínico – E o quê é isso?- pergunta o cavaleiro de dragão retirando da bolsa, o que parecia ser uma galinha de borracha velha, suja e surrada.

Zélia! Minha galinha de borracha que eu uso pra dormir comigo!

Uma gota aparece na cabeça do cavaleiro de dragão.

Seiya! O avião já vai partir! – chama Saori.

Estou indo! Estou indo! – fala Seiya, carregando as malas como uma mula de carga.

Ninguém mandou você trocar a Shina ou a Mino por ela! – Sussurra Shyriu para Seiya.

É carma – fala Shaka se intromentendo.

Não se meta onde não é chamado! – Fala Shyriu.

Desculpa! Fala Shaka entrando no avião.

Todos já estavam no avião, menos Afrodite, que como sempre estava atrasaso.

Cadê o Afrodite? –Pergunta Máscara da Morte.

Está preocupado com a noivinha? – Sacanea Milo

Aquilo não é minha noiva!- Exclama Máscara da Morte – Eu não sou Gay! Como aquele ali! – fala apontando para Hyoga que estava vestindo uma camisa rosa ( a azul está na mala) e a sua tradicional calça de lycra preta e nos cabelos um prendedor em forma de cisne feito de cristal.

Realmente, desculpe...

Nesse instante Afrodite desce correndo as escadarias com uma maleta rosa com uma fotografia recortada de uma revista de uma rosa vermelha gigantesca colada.

Desculpe o atraso! - fala ofegante.

Os olhos de Máscara da Morte brilham com a chegada de Afrodite.

E falou que não era Gay! – resmunga Milo.

Já que todos estão aqui, podemos ir para o Havaí!- Fala Saori.

Sim!!! – exclamam os cavaleiros.

As turbinas do avião começam a ligar e ele levanta vôo, rumo ao Havaí!


End file.
